Out of the Shadows
by ayziks
Summary: This story is immediately post-Episode 12, concentrates on the day of arrival home of a fully restored Korra and her friends, and the celebration by Republic City when the citizens learn what happened at the South Pole. But it's not an ordinary 'night on the town' for the Krew.


**Title:** "Out of the Shadows"

**Author:** ayziks

**Rating:** T – Krew bonding, Makorra moments

**Summary:** This one shot story is immediately post-Episode 12, concentrates on the day of arrival home of a fully restored Korra and her friends, and the celebration by Republic City when the citizens learn what happened at the South Pole. But it's not an ordinary 'night on the town' for the Krew.

...

The three sky bison alighted on the main square of Air Temple Island and were exhausted. It had been a long flight back from the South Pole White Lotus Training Center. But the flight was nothing like the somber and silent, seemingly interminable flight going there a week ago, carrying virtually powerless Avatar Korra and Chief Bei Fong to an uncertain future.

Now, they were all back - tired but jubilant. In addition, there was the excitement of a beginning of a new relationship, which had been delightfully and secretly consummated a few days before. The couple had eyes for each other the entire way back, and spent most of their flight time close together.

The children of the Air Family never seemed to tire, and they raced out ahead of their parents on air scooters, happy to be home. Rohan was napping in his mother's arms, with Pema having discretely nursed him into a 'milk coma'.

Tenzin said, "Pema, dear, Korra and I have some business, I'll join up shortly."

"Yes of course Tenzin, I understand."

The Air Acolyte Chief of Staff met Korra and Tenzin almost immediately after they climbed down from the saddles.

He spoke with a sense of urgency, "Welcome back, Avatar Korra and Sifu Tenzin. You are not a moment too soon. Shiro and the radio station are ready as soon as you are. I have them on the phone for the radio interview. The whole city and the world are on the edge of their seats with the swirl of rumors."

They hurried to Tenzin's study, and sat in front of the phone. Korra took a deep breath and looked at Tenzin, who winked his encouragement. She smiled confidently, picked up the receiver, and started the interview.

She covered all the obvious questions, talking about Master Katara's failed attempt at healing her, her terrible depression, the spirit vision with Avatar Aang and the others, her own miraculous restoration, and her first moments as a fully realized Avatar.

With Tenzin's nod of approval, she shocked the world by telling everyone that Aang himself gave her the ability to restore bending, and that three days from now she'd begin that process for anyone who had been debent by Amon.

For the first time in his life, Shiro Shinobi, the master radio commentator, was speechless after her words and the promise.

She finished, hung up the phone, and Mako and Tenzin hugged a relieved and very happy Korra. Bolin and Asami took their turn soon after.

Almost as soon as the interview was over, fireworks, horns, and whistles were going off all over the city in celebration. They looked out the window to the commotion inland and laughed.

"Well. The City wasted no time celebrating. What are _we _gonna do to celebrate?" asked Asami.

"How about the noodlery?" suggested Bolin.

Korra was careful to be sensitive to her friend's feelings, "Is that OK, Bolin? I know that's the place we went."

"It's fine, Korra. I'm over that now. All us friends need to be together to celebrate!" dismissed Bolin, but he wasn't really over the hurt.

"A Krew 'group date'? I like the sound of that," grinned Korra.

"Yeah. All of us just 'normal' people for one evening before the madness begins," kidded Mako.

"That sounds nice," said Korra as she squeezed her new boy friend's arm.

Korra turned to Tenzin, and asked, "You and Pema should come. You need a night out too."

Tenzin politely turned Korra down, "Thank you, but I think Pema and I need to stay home tonight. Rohan isn't old enough for us to leave with anyone yet, and you saw how wound up the older kids were. Frankly, I think you all are making a big mistake if you believe you'll get a quiet evening together. Especially after Korra offered to restore benders after she was just restored herself. You are going be mobbed if anyone recognizes you."

Korra put her hands on her hips confidently, "I think we'll be just fine, Tenzin. We're just another group of friends out celebrating the end of this nightmare."

"I truly hope you get your wish, Korra; you all deserve it," he offered as he hugged her and caught up with Pema and his children.

Asami observed, "Well, Tenzin's right about one thing. If we go in looking like this, we'll be spotted. Everyone knows us dressed like this. I know several things we can do."

"Like what?" asked Korra.

"You'll see," she quipped cheerfully.

She ran off to her room in the residence, while everyone puzzled over her plan, and returned an armful of clothes, "Dress in these: drab browns and blacks, not clan colors."

Asami tugged at Korra's pig tail and top knot holders and removed them as she spoke, "And let your hair down, girl."

Her brown hair fell free, and it arranged itself softly around her face and neck. Mako was once again staggered by her beauty. Aside from the night they'd disguised themselves to infiltrate Amon's rally, Mako had only seen her hair like that once: in the bedroom that followed their first night celebrating being restored. He flashed back to the incredible feeling of her hair fall free on his face when they were nestled so closely together.

...

The Krew was ready. They looked like ordinary city people. They looked good and felt good. They took a regular ferry - leaving Naga at home to play with Pabu - from Air Temple Island to the downtown wharf, and walked the busy and joyful streets full of celebrants to the restaurant. People didn't seem to notice this innocuous group of older teens. The Krew was just another group of young people celebrating the return and restoration of the Avatar. They could see how the people felt, liberated from the tyranny of the Equalist revolution, Tarrlok's vindictive reactionary campaign to suppress non benders, and the violent fighting that had gripped and paralyzed the City.

Everywhere they walked, there were the smiles and sounds of happy people. They could hear snippets of conversations of people ecstatic about Korra's restoration and her promise to restore others:

_"__My cousin wants to be first in Korra's line…"_

_"__My mother and brother cried for an hour knowing my father can get his lightning bending back and go back to work at the power plant…"_

_"__Asami was so brave to take her father on…"_

_"__Yeah, and she has such a cool car!"_

_"__Like my neighbor said a few weeks ago in the blackout, 'Korra's everyone's Avatar'!"_

_"__My son-in-law wants to join General Iroh's Air Army and fly one of those new aeroplane things they captured!"_

_"__Can you believe Korra had her bending powers ripped away and the spirits blessed her with air bending to defeat that blood bending freak Amon anyway?"_

_"__Korra and her friends are cool…they saved us non benders from that liar Amon."_

More importantly, they all saw the tears well up in Korra's eyes, as she silently drew strength and confidence from the fact the citizens were celebrating _her._ Korra banners were everywhere. She had finally emerged from behind the shadow of Aang to be recognized as her own Avatar. It was a fresh start for her.

Mako wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed, "They love you, Korra."

"Not half as much as I love you, Mako. Thank you, _thank you_ for being here with me now. I…I had no idea this would happen."

Every hand and arm was around their friend in support as they continued through the streets, covered in throng of revelers.

"Sorry guys," she sniffed and wiped a tear, "This isn't me. It's… just…"

"You need to bend yourself a new power, Korra - snot-bending," chuckled Bolin.

To a chorus of "Ewwww's" from everyone else, Korra punched her friend.

They almost got discovered, turning one corner, and saw General Iroh with some of his men celebrating with a group of young women. They ducked and turned another way.

Finally they found their destination. The restaurant was pretty crowded, but they managed to get a large table in the corner. It was the table Tahno and his cohorts normally used. But that slimy group was nowhere to be seen.

Things were going well. They enjoyed the wonderful appetizers, and they laughed and joked in a carefree manner since…well…since they couldn't even remember.

A reporter Korra knew was dining nearby, and while it was clear he did not immediately recognize her, he kept staring at the Krew throughout dinner. Korra tried hard to keep her head turned away from him, and fortunately Mako had his back to the reporter.

Korra warned her friends, "Psst… guys… It's one of those loudmouth reporters. Play it cool."

"OK Korra," said everyone together.

He finally got the flash of recognition, despite her efforts to hide her features, and he quickly got up and came over to their table.

"Hey, it's Avatar Korra! And all your friends."

"Good evening, Chang," Korra said grudgingly.

"Congrats on your restoration, Avatar."

"Thank you, Chang," said Korra uncomfortably. Mako put a hand on her leg to comfort her, and her friends started to chafe a bit.

He took out his reporter's notebook and pencil, and started to take notes, "Korra, do you mind if I ask a few questions? Your public wants to know everything about all the good news."

"Well, umm, to tell you the truth, can we do this some other time? We are still having dinner."

Chang pressed, "It'll only take a minute. You guys can go back to dinner after that."

Korra sighed in resignation, "OK…"

Mako shot her a glance that could have boiled her miso soup and mouthed silently, "Bad idea…"

She whispered back, "I can't be rude."

Mako rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, and waited for the inevitable. Other people started to notice the conversation and the attention.

"Well, Avatar Korra, what exactly happened in your encounter with Avatar Aang? What was it like being restored? What was it like restoring Lin?"

Korra opened her mouth to answer the string of questions.

There came a shout from the restaurant lobby as a huge group of reporters rushed through the door, "Over there in the corner! It's Avatar Korra!"

"Oh no," muttered Mako.

They were inundated by the reporters and all the people in the restaurant stood up and cheered. Hundreds of flash bulbs and questions barraged them:

_"__What's it feel like to be restored?"_

_"__How is Avatar Aang doing?"_

_"__Are you friends with ex Chief Lin now?"_

_"__Are you going to restore your enemies?"_

_"__Are the Fire Ferrets going to continue?" _

_"__Are you still on the team?"_

_"__Who are you going to restore first?"_

_"__Is Amon still alive? Are you going to search for him and bring him to justice?"_

_"__Are you going to debend Amon like Avatar Aang did to Yakone and Ozai?"_

_"__What do the Equalists do now? Are you going to stick up for their rights?"_

_"__What's the Council going to do next?" _

_"__When is the Council going to have a non-bender?"_

_"__Mako, are you Korra's boy friend now?"_

_"__Are you guys gonna get married or just live together?"_

It was just too much, too fast to her to handle. It was worse than Tarrlok's staged press conference. Tenzin once again was right.

Asami stood up and put herself between the crowd and Korra. Her eyes narrowed, and her lips got tighter. Korra and Mako both knew what was coming.

"That's _enough!_ Stop _bothering her!_ Can't you see she's having dinner?" yelled Asami as loud as she could. That had little effect on the persistent journalists.

She said in an aside to Korra and Mako, while the din of questions continued unabated, "Go! _Run!_ I can handle this."

"Are you sure, Asami?"

"Absolutely. Go have a quiet night together. It will be worse tomorrow. See you back on the Island. But not too early," she grinned knowingly, accepting their relationship.

"You are the _best_ friend, Asami," smiled Korra. Asami winked.

Asami turned back to the reporters and yelled above the din, "I'm sorry everyone, that's it. The Avatar is tired from her long ordeal. Please leave."

Before the reporters could react, hand-in-hand Mako and Korra ran out the back of the kitchen and into the alleys. The voracious reporters simply turned their vigorous questioning at Asami:

_"__What is it like taking over your father's industrial empire?"_

_"__Was he bad to you as a child?"_

_"__Do you miss your mother? _

_"__What would she think – would she agree with you supporting the Avatar?"_

_"__Is the rumor true that your father almost killed you with a mech tank?"_

It was going to be a long night, but privacy was Asami's gift to Korra and Mako. After everything that had happened to them, they were still her friends. Korra showed Asami the truth about her terrible father, and it was the correct thing to do, despite all the pain. She was maybe a spoiled rich girl, but she knew what was right and wrong. All of what happened with her dear friends beside her was so very right. Her mother would have been very proud of her.

...

Mako and Korra fled on foot and in a nondescript Satomobile taxi to the dockside. In a dark corner of the nearly empty public ferry back to Air Temple Island, Korra leaned her head on Mako's shoulder and sobbed, "Just one night. _One night._ That's all I ever wanted."

"I know," he comforted her silently, running his fingers through her hair.

They disembarked the ferry as it stopped briefly at Air Temple Island, and behind them, remaining on the ferry for another stop was an elderly couple, who called out quietly, "Thank you, Avatar Korra, for saving us all."

Korra turned and smiled and bowed deeply to the elderly couple, who smiled back. At the pier, she whistled for Naga, who appeared quickly, and Korra gave her a hug and rubbed her snout.

"Let's go girl. To that place."

The pair climbed on Naga. She grunted and turned, and swiftly ran along the coastal cliffs and beaches of the island to the west side, facing the open inlet to the great ocean, Red Sand Island, and the Fire Nation archipelago. The high cliffs of that side of the Island rose above them majestically. It was a secret place for her, now shared with her lover.

Mako enjoyed this picturesque spot, "Looks like we are finally alone at last."

She leaned against them as they sat on the narrow beach, "Some night out, huh Mako?"

He laughed, "Well no one can say it was boring, Korra."

She sighed.

"What?" he questioned.

"Every date is gonna be like that. You need a _normal_ girl," Korra lamented.

Mako shook his head, "We've been through this. I _had_ a normal girl. I chose _you_ instead."

Korra blushed.

Mako wanted to be clear, "Don't you see how perfect you are for me? Headstrong. Driven. You fight for what is right, and won't be stopped, no matter what. You care deeply for everyone, even if you don't always show it."

Korra smiled contentedly, "Hmm… that kinda sounds like a guy I know, too."

"Ok I get it. We're stuck with each other," grinned Mako to Korra as she snuggled closer to him as they sat on the sand.

"And loving it," admitted Korra as Mako leaned in and stole a kiss.

They sat quietly for awhile, just listening to the lapping of the light waves of the bay.

"Hungry?" Korra asked.

"Yeah we barely got started on that dinner. We stuck Asami with the bill," fretted Mako.

"I think she can handle it," they laughed together.

Korra waded out into the lapping bay, studied the water, created an ice spear, and stabbed a sea bass, pulling it out of the water proudly. It wriggled.

Mako applauded, "Good job Korra, I would have had to boil away the entire bay to get one of those."

"You!" she laughed.

It wasn't too long before the sea bass they roasted together with their fire bending was completely down to the bones.

"Now _that_ was better than any old noodle restaurant, Korra," said Mako with satisfaction.

"Thank you, Mako."

"How about a walk?" Mako suggested.

They walked slowly along the beach holding hands.

They only went a short way, when Korra exclaimed, "Ow!"

Mako picked up a piece of burnt wood that she stepped on. It was jagged and lacquered, and had nails in it.

"This looks familiar. Wait. Mako! It's _boatwood!"_

They continued to examine the debris. Further down the beach, Mako announced, "Korra, you need to see this."

It was the remains of an Equalist taser glove.

"What do you make of all of this?" Mako asked.

Korra looked out past the bay inlet to sea, and observed the incoming debris, which smelled burnt and scorched, and of gasoline and oil.

She sighed deeply, "I think we can start breathing again."

"Looks like it's all over to me too," confirmed Mako, studying other items of debris of a bloody cloth, a navigation light, and other nautical items that clearly showed they had found remains of a destroyed boat. And its occupants.

"Unless Noatak just covered his tracks, and Tarrlok's. We will never know. Until they show up somewhere else," fretted Korra.

"We will be ready for them this time, Korra. They are both frauds."

"Very formidable frauds, in case you don't remember, City Boy."

He tried to reassure her, "Do you think they'd destroy their only means of escape?"

"I don't think so. But remember one remains a water bender of the highest order. They don't really need a boat."

"Maybe. But I think we might be safe tonight at least," reinforced Mako.

"Yeah. C'mon Mako, let's go back to my room," she smiled mischievously.

"Tenzin will complain."

"It won't be the first time. Did we listen to him at the Southern Water Tribe when he saw us head to one of the empty guards dorms?"

"No. Besides…I think he's just jealous."

"Don't kid yourself. They have four children."

They laughed heartily, "Old people have fun too."

"Maybe too much fun."

They rode Naga back to the residence, dismounted, and crept into the house. They could hear light snoring, and grinned.

"Tenzin's asleep. We're way past bedtime for them."

"And if Rohan wakes them up?" Mako warned.

"Well they'll be dealing with him, not us."

"Got me there!"

"Um, so Mako. Just you and me until tomorrow morning?"

"You bet Korra!"

"So we finally get your wish of a normal night together."

"Oh, stick with me City Boy, and I'll show everything but normal tonight." She said with a low, sultry voice.

"I like the sound of that, Korra!"

With arms firmly around each other's waists, her door clicked shut and locked behind them.


End file.
